Ryo! Obsédé!
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. PWP. RyoPi. Ryo s’ennuis et décide d’appeler Yamapi qu’il n’a pas vu depuis longtemps.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ryo ! Obsédé !

Source : NewS

Résumé : Ryo s'ennuis et décide d'appeler Yamapi qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

Pairring : RyoPi

Note : Désolé pour le niveau de ce One Shot mais si je n'entendais pas mes voisins faire des trucs pas nets, je n'aurais pas l'esprit aussi mal tournée (ou l'art de dire que ce n'est jamais ma faute !!)

Ryo ! Obsédé !

Ca faisait une semaine, une grosse et énorme semaine que Ryo Nishikido était rentré de sa tournée de 3 mois avec les Kanjani et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu voir son amant. En effet, le jour même où il rentrait de ses 3 mois de vadrouille, Yamashita Tomohisa partait pour une tournée solo de 3 mois à son tour.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il se faisait méchamment chier devant la télé. 3 mois, 3 énormes mois pendant lesquels il n'avait pas pu voir et encore moins touché son amant et là, il en avait marre ! La patience n'avait jamais été son fort mais là, il trouvait qu'il avait déjà été assez patient.

Attrapant son téléphone, le Kanjani composa le seul numéro qu'il avait réussit à apprendre par cœur. Rapidement la voix de Yamapi s'éleva dans le combiné.

_ _Moshi mosh ?_

_ Piiiiiii !

_ _Ryo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_ Tu me manques !

Le rire de Yamashita raisonna à l'oreille de Nishikido le faisant sourire alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son chéri à ce moment là.

_ _Juste pour ça ?_

_ Ca fait plus de 3 mois !

_ _Tu m'as appelé hier._

_ Peut-être mais entendre ta voix ça me suffit plus !

_ _Regarde un DVD._

_ Déjà tout vu.

_ _En une semaine ???_

_ Tu me manques trop.

La voix de Ryo c'était faite un peu plus basse alors qu'il murmurait doucement dans son téléphone.

Il avait un peu honte de l'avouer mais oui, il avait regardé tous les DVD qu'ils avaient dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir Yamapi que se soient des concerts, des émissions ou des dramas. Il c'était même fait plaisirs devant les scènes où il pouvait voir Tomohisa torse nu.

_ Piiiii ! Reviens !! Juste pour ce soir !!

_ _Pourquoi ?_

_ J'ai envie de toi.

_ _Ryo ! Je peux pas et tu le sais très bien._

_ Maieuh !

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Yamapi soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que lui ne lui avait pas manqué pendant sa tournée avec les Kanjani ? Mais comme tout bon professionnel qu'il était, il n'avait pas pesté. Mais Ryo avait toujours été plus capricieux que lui.

_ _Je peux ne pas raccrocher si tu veux mais faut que je répète._

_ Tu m'as mis sur oreillette ?

_ _Oui. T'es pas content ?_

_ J'peux rester tout l'après-midi avec toi ?

_ _Oui. Maintenant je retourne répéter. _

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il écoutait son amant s'excuser d'avoir perdu du temps pour répondre au téléphone. Il entendit vaguement un abruti lui demander de se remettre en place rapidement qu'ils puissent reprendre avant que la musique ne s'élève doucement. N'entendant pas la voix de son amant raisonner, il en déduisit qu'il devait être entrain de répéter les chorégraphies.

_ Pi ?

_ _Hm ?_

_ Elles sont bien tes chorées ?

_ _Ca pourrait être pire._

_ _Yamashita-san ?_

_ _Désolé, je parlais tout seul. _

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'il se rendait compte que Yamapi n'avait pas vraiment le droit de faire se qu'il était entrain de faire. Décidant de ne plus trop l'embêter tout en lui interdisant de raccrocher, Nishikido se dirigea vers la chambre afin de s'écrouler dans son lit.

La respiration de Yamashita se faisait de plus en plus forte alors qu'il continuait d'apprendre les différentes chorégraphies qu'il devrait faire lors de ses concerts.

Fermant les yeux, Ryo s'imagina parfaitement l'air sérieux de son Pi alors qu'il travaillait durement. Il voyait très bien ses cheveux tirés en arrière pour qu'il puisse bien voir les mouvements du chorégraphe, ses lèvres pincés alors qu'il essayait de retenir le moindre petit mouvement, et ses yeux déterminés qui décryptaient tout ce qui passait devant eux. Mais il fut bloqué dans sa contemplation par une toute petite question qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de poser.

_ Pi ?

_ _Hm ?_

_ T'as ton T-shirt ?

Un soupir lui répondit qu'il interprétât comme un oui avant de commencer à sourire quelque peu sadiquement.

_ Enlève-le.

_ _Quoi ?_

_ _Yamashita-san._

_ _Je… Euh… Désolé, je… J'ai pas très bien… Compris ce mouvement._

S'imaginant parfaitement le regard tueur de son Yamapi, Ryo soupira de bien-être alors qu'il avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir passer du temps avec son amant après 3 mois de sevrage.

Un bruit de tissus froissé se fit entendre dans le combiné, surprenant Nishikido. Jamais, mais alors jamais il n'aurait pensé que Pi enlèverait son T-shirt ! Nan ! C'était une blague ! Il jouait avec son T-shirt pour lui faire croire qu'il l'avait enlevé mais il l'avait toujours !

N'est-ce pas ?

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, la voix du chorégraphe s'éleva.

_ _Yamashita-san ?_

_ _J'avais chaud. Ca va mieux maintenant._

Déglutissant difficilement, Ryo entendit parfaitement le petit rire moqueur de Yamapi.

Ah, il voulait jouer ? Bien, ils allaient jouer !

_ Tu sais que t'es sexy à moitié nu ?

Ne pouvant absolument pas répondre, Yamapi se contenta de grogner essayant de faire comprendre au Kanjani de ne pas le déranger pendant ses répétitions. Mais il avait oublié que Ryo n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement.

_ Tu sais que si je ferme les yeux, je peux te voir parfaitement bien ? J'suis même sûr que tu portes ton jogging blanc. Tu sais celui qui est un peu trop grand pour toi et que t'as du mal à faire tenir au dessus de tes hanches. Celui qui est tellement clair qu'il contraste avec ta peau dorée.

Un gémissement échappa à Ryo alors qu'il s'imaginait vraiment Yamapi entrain de danser torse nu devant lui. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son lit, Nishikido troqua son téléphone contre son kit main libre avant de recommencer sa petite tirade essayant de déconcentrer son Pi.

_ Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de passer les mains dessous.

La respiration de Yamashita s'accéléra mais Ryo fut incapable de savoir si c'était à cause de sa chorégraphie ou de lui ou peut-être aussi parce que sa respiration à lui avait accéléré aussi.

_ Surtout que sous ce jogging moche, t'as une magnifique paire de fesses.

Un grognement de la part de Yamashita lui tira un gémissement alors qu'il se voyait très bien poser ses mains sur ses fesses avant de commencer à les malmener gentiment.

_ Ca me donne envie de te prendre.

Un gémissement retentit dans le combiné le faisant gémir à son tour. Merde. Ils étaient méchamment en manque. Autant l'un que l'autre.

_ T'as envie de moi aussi ?

_ _Hmm._

_ Je peux enlever mon T-shirt, tu sais ? Et même mon pantalon si tu veux.

Un nouveau gémissement lui parvient alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements ne gardant que son boxer tout en gémissant sous ses propres mains qui commençaient à se caresser.

_ T'arrive à me voir toi aussi ?

_ _Non !_

_ _Yamashita-san ?_

_ _Dé… Désolé… Vous allez un peu vite._

_ Tu trouve que je vais trop vite Pi ?

Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit alors qu'aucune réponse ne lui arrivait. Sa victime était doucement entrain de craquer et même si lui aussi n'allait pas tenir longtemps, tant que Yamapi partait s'enfermer dans les toilettes de la salle de concert pour finir son affaire, c'est qu'il aurait gagné.

_ Je peux ralentir. Caresser ton torse doucement en m'arrêtant sur tes tétons pour les maltraiter avec mes dents.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur ses propres tétons durcit pour commencer à les torturer doucement lui tirant quelques soupires.

_ Et pendant que ma bouche s'occupe de ça, mes mains glisserais jusqu'à ton foutu jogging pour te l'enlever doucement découvrant petit à petit tes hanches, tes cuisses que tu écarterais légèrement en attendant la suite. Et me pourrait poser ses mains sur tes magnifiques fesses sans qu'aucun bout de tissus ne m'en empêche.

_ _Yamashita-san ? Tout va bien ?_

_ _Ou… Oui. Je crois que… J'ai pas assez mangé… Ce midi. Je vais aller…manger un truc !_

Entendant son amant quitter la scène pour ce diriger à l'écart du bruit et du reste du monde, Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de gémir un peu plus fort heureux de sa victoire.

_ Tu as faim, Pi ?

Une porte claqua avant qu'il n'entende le bruit d'un verrou qui se ferme.

_ _Je vais te tuer !_

_ Vraiment ? Parce que je n'attends que toi pour finir de me déshabiller.

Un gémissement rauque raisonna dans le combiné.

_ Tu veux que j'enlève mon boxer, Pi ?

_ _Dépêches-toi !_

_ Impatient, Pi ?

Retirant tranquillement son dernier vêtement, Ryo pu apercevoir son membre déjà bien tendu et qui n'attendait que l'aide de Yamapi pour revenir à son état normal.

_ Comme t'as l'air pressé, si on se passait de préliminaire ?

_ _Ryoooo !!!_

La respiration de Yamashita était saccadé alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que son pervers de petit ami continue son petit jeux afin de pouvoir retourner travailler tranquille sans personne pour le déconcentrer. Parce que pour lui aussi ça faisait 3 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant et rien que le faite qu'il arrive à le chauffer comme ça prouvait que se n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale d'être séparé de lui aussi longtemps. Parce que là, il était accroché à ses lèvres. Le moindre mot qu'il prononcerait Tomohisa l'exécuterait. Et vu le ricanement de Ryo, il le savait ce salop !

_ Caresse-toi.

_ _Comment ?_

_ Glisses tes mains de tes lèvres à ton cou, puis sur ton torse avant de terminer entre tes cuisses.

Les mains de Yamapi prirent exactement le chemin indiquer par son aîné le faisant gémir de plaisir.

_ Tu écartes les jambes, Pi ?

Et cette façon de l'appeler Pi à la fin de chacune de ses phrases avait le don de le faire gémir un peu plus.

_ _Oui._

_ Je suis nu aussi, Pi.

Allongé nu dans son lit, Ryo enserrait son sexe avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre lui caressait le torse, l'intérieur des cuisses ou les fesses alors qu'il s'imaginait toucher son Yamapi.

_ Fais-moi plaisir et caresse-toi encore.

A entendre les gémissements que Yamashita poussait, son cadet avait carrément oublié où il était. Sa main commença à glisser sur sa verge tendue alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort.

_ Piii ! Masturbes-toi !!

Il voyait parfaitement Yamapi appuyé contre un mur dans les toilettes dirigeant sa main jusqu'à son sexe durcit pour se donner du plaisir lui-même et c'était horriblement bon ! Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il entendait la respiration de son amant s'accélérer encore lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait mis son ordre à exécution.

_ C'est bon !! Hmm Piiii ! Continue !!

_ _Ry… Ryoooo !!_

Sa main accéléra son mouvement aidé par les gémissements incontrôlés de son cadet. Encore un peu et il finirait par exploser. Juste un tout petit peu.

_ Piii ! Gémis encore !!

Un nouveau gémissement plus fort que les précédents retentit dans le combiné le faisant se vider au creux de sa main. Ryo n'eu même pas le temps de revenir sur terre que Yamapi poussa un cri de plaisir, le faisant gémir de nouveau.

_ Yamapi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit avant qu'un robinet d'eau ne se mette en marche lui indiquait que son Pi était revenu sur terre.

_ Yamapi ?

_ _Je te tuerais pour ça !_

_ Arrête ! T'as adoré !

Il voyait parfaitement bien Yamashita se mordre la lèvre de culpabilité alors qu'il continuait d'essayer de faire partir les dernières traces de son méfait.

_ _Et si quelqu'un m'avait entendu ?_

_ Personne ne t'a entendu.

Le robinet d'eau s'arrêta avant qu'un soupir ne raisonne au téléphone.

_ _Je raccroche._

_ Nan ! T'avais dis tout l'après-midi !

_ _Oui mais il n'y avait pas d'option ''sexephone'' dans le forfait ''tout l'après-midi'' !_

_ Mais tu me manque toujours !

_ _Apprends à te servir de tes mains sans moi !_

Explosant de rire devant la remarque de Yamashita, Ryo hésita quelques instants avant de lui lancer sa bombe.

_ Parce que tu croyais que je faisais quoi devant les DVD ?

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Yamapi ne pousse un cri pour finalement le laisser en tête à tête avec la tonalité du téléphone le faisant sourire. La dernière phrase que son Pi avait prononcée le fit rire alors qu'elle raisonnait encore à ses oreilles.

_ _Ryooooo ! Obsédé !!_

Fin

J'espère que ce petit faux lemon (parce qu'il se passe pas grand-chose en vrai) vous aura plut parce que je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire. Pauvre Yamapi !! Il peut jamais être tranquille, ne ?

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
